


Mystic

by Third_Eye



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Old Gods, Pagan Gods, Witch Connor, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_Eye/pseuds/Third_Eye
Summary: Connor hadn't known what he was walking into when he had entered the new shop. It changed his life forever and brought him closer to a boy who fell from a tree and didn't make a sound.





	Mystic

Connor Murphy was many things a stoner, depressed rebel, and suicidal teen were just a few of the things that he could add to the list of shit he had heard people say about him behind his back. Becoming a witch had not been something that Connor had originally thought could help him in anyway. 

It was weird how it had even happened in the first place. It had just been another day of Connor trying to avoid his fucked up family when he came across this weird shop that he had never scene in town before. It had this compelling energy that made him want to go in, even if the outside of the shop looked distinctly unappealing. He went in on a whim, only vaguely listening to the sound of bells clinking against crystal shards above him in the doorway, and was bombarded with the scent of lavender, sage- and Connor’s all time favorite herb, weed. As he walked through the threshold of the pretty chill shop, he glanced at the stacks of books that were piled up on either side of him as he walked up the short flight of stairs. Pushing off the final step Connor was greeted with the sight of a red haired man with tired eyes- the bags were evident of the man’s lack of proper sleep- and his arms were covered in scars, some old, some new that rested against the glass check out area. He seemed to be reading through a well-read tome that had obviously seen better days, and his ring bedazzled fingers flitted over pages in the heavy looking book as he read. There was a rolled up blunt to the right of the man and a little pile of green leaves in mortar not far from the blunt. 

Connor stood there for a moment just taking in the shop that he had walked into. There were herbs and crystals hanging from every point of the ceiling interspersed with feathers and bones that looked occasionally too big to have come from animals. In the glass display cases in front of the man with the red hair there were polish gemstones and jewelry ranges all kinds of styles. Some of the jewelry was draped over skulls of different creatures or just strewn about somewhere in the top layer of the case turned checkout area. There were three separate levels of the case including the one that included the very occult oriented jewelry. The second shelf held mostly incense and bongs, and the last shelf held worn out books with titles ranging from English to languages Connor would have no luck trying to interpret. Most of the books had really interesting designs on them. From elaborate artistic pieces to what Connor would later know to be runes, each book was unique in its own way. 

The man behind the glass display case finally acknowledged Connor’s presence with a bored look in his strange colored eyes. Connor only hoped they were contact lenses, but as he watched the man slowly blink the color from gold to an unnatural green he knew he was wrong.

The man lit his blunt and took a long drag, blowing out a beautiful ring in exhaling the smoke from his lungs. “So you want to what? Summon Satan, kid?”

The man looked Connor up and down lazily and before he could reply said, “With that depression rolling off of ya in waves I wouldn’t be surprised if you could pull of summoning at the very least a Duke.”

Connor ran his chipped black nails against his right arm, pushing down against the broken skin there just to make sure he was really awake.

“Dude. I’m obviously awake right now, but I’m certainly not fucking high enough for this kind of bullshit.” 

The man at the counter smirked revealing a long white fang. “Alright.” The man conceded with a shrug. “I’ll share just because it’s obviously your first time here.”

With that the man held out the blunt to Connor who smiled slightly in thanks and took a drag. 

He looked at the probably not human man and frowned. “So. Are you going to explain this shit to me? Or am I going to have to make my own assumptions on all of this crazy bullshit.”

The man casually joined his hands together over the counter and gave Connor a concerning look through now magenta eyes. “You’re the Murphy kid aren’t you.” It was a statement, not a question. “Connor right? I heard you’d be coming.”

Connor took a step backwards. “Who the fuck are you? And how do you know my name?”

The man in question stared at Connor with a bored expression on his face. “Are you serious right now?” He asked in a dull voice. “You’re a bright kid Connor. Don’t ask stupid questions.”

Connor flinched as the man stood from his seat, and backed up a step out of wariness. The man tucked some off that shockingly red hair behind his extremely pierced ear and sighed in a vaguely exasperated way. 

“You expect to walk into a magic shop and automatically question everything like there is a reasonable, possible, scientific explanation for all the shit in here.” He chuckled, a deep dark laugh that left Connor unnerved. “Now.” He looked Connor up and down like a wolf examining prey. “You’ve just come into yourself haven’t you sweetheart?”

Connor scowled at the man as he walked out from behind the glass display case. “I don’t know what your talking about dude, but you’d better leave me the hell alone.”

The room suddenly got scorching hot. The man was right in his face, smirking as the sweat rolled down Connor’s cheek. The freak chuckled like watching him sweat was the funniest thing he had seen in ages. 

Connor was really feeling the urge to punch this prick right in the nose. The man just smiled. 

“If you wanted to punch me Connor, you would have done so already.” A Red Bull materialized in the man’s hand and Connor was definitely way too fucking high for this bullshit. 

The red haired man cracked open the drink in his hand and took a sip, smirking over the rim at Connor. “Let me just put this as plainly as your weed filled head can comprehend darling.”

The man’s eyes started to glow, no pupils in sight just a void filled darkness imbued by little shining lights. “You’re a witch Connor Murphy.”

What the actual fuck.


End file.
